Shooting Star: Eleven Percent
by NightfireThePegasus
Summary: Okay everyone so as I promised here is the Doctor Who and Guardians crossover fanfic. The timing for it to fit into the main story is somewhere in the 18 year time gap between books 2 and 3 so this is after Orion was born but still while he was growing up on Xandar before joining the rest of the team. Also for any readers who have not made it that far in the show I am using Doctor


"There's an alert in the cargo bay something has somehow made it's way inside! Rocket Peter you two check it out!" Gamora ordered as an alarm sounded in the cockpit. Peter handed Gamora the controls to the Milano and went with Rocket to the cargo bay.

"What do you think it is Pete?" Rocket asked as he stood on Peter's shoulder.

"I have no idea Rocket..." Peter replied as he made his way to the cargo bay and opened the door.

As the pair entered the Cargo Bay the saw a big blue box that resemebled an antique telephone box standing tall in the room. In front of the box was a man in a dress shirt and wearing a bow tie. The man also had slightly long floppy bangs that hung slightly down in the front of his face. The man smiled as he saw them enter and approached them.

"Ah hello you must be the owners of this fine place... Exactly where am I if I may ask?" The man inquired as he clapped his hands together and just overall seemed very giddy. Rocket gave Peter a look of "Why the flark is this man so cheery?" before Peter turned to reply to the mysterious man.

"You are aboard our ship, the Milano... I am the captain of this vessel and self appointed leader of the Guardians, the name's Peter Quill, and this here is my partner Rocket." Peter introduced himself as he replied.

"Great, pleasure to meet you both but I really must be off..." The man replied before going inside the big blue box. Rocket and Peter shared a look of confusion before going in after him to see exactly what he was doing.

Rocket and Peter were immediately awestruck, the outside looked to be the size of a phonebox, but the inside looked to be the size of Yondu's ship if not bigger.

"It's..." Peter began.

"Bigger on the inside..." Rocket finished for his husband equally as amazed at such technology. Rocket made a mental note to try and study this technology later. Rocket and Peter were only brought out of their daze of amazement by the sound of what they could only assume was an engine starting up.

As they began to look around they noticed the man from before at what looked to be the control panel of this thing.

"You never gave us your name..." Rocket grumbled. The man looked up from the console and faced them with his hands clasped.

"Oh, me... I'm the Doctor..." The man replied.

"Doctor who?" Peter questioned. This response got the Doctor to smile.

"Exactly... I'm just the Doctor that's it nothing more nothing less." Rocket looked clearly agitated at that cryptic response but chose to work with it and move on to his second question.

"What is this thing we are in?" He asked trying his best to be polite.

"This is my ship, it's called the Tardis... It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor replied grinning to himself as the engine stopped revving signalling they stopped.

"So it's a time machine?" Rocket asked seemingly fascinated.

"Oh but it's much more than that, you see not only does it travel in time, but it can also travel in space so I can go anywhere anytime." Now Rocket was really intrigued and that much more interested in researching the tecnology in the Tardis.

The Doctor pulled out a small cylindrical device and turned it on a green light appeared and he pointed it at Rocket. After a few seconds he turned the device off and checked it.

"Hmmmm interesting my Sonic Screwdriver tells me that you are simply a Raccoon but yet you are standing on two legs AND are capable of higher thought as well as speech." The Doctor mused aloud. Rocket was now infuriated and Peter knew the Doctor made a mistake.

"I ain't no flarking Raccoon I am as human as anyone else in this ship!" Rocket exploded. The Doctor looked somewhat baffled at why Rocket was so upset but nonetheless apologized.

"Well since you are both here care for a little trip? I promise I can have you back the moment you left the Milano after all it is a machine that travels all of time and space. So I can have you back before you can say Wibbly-Wobbly-Timey-Wimey!" The Doctor proposed. Rocket mulled it over for a little while. He supposed there was no harm in seeing a few sights in the Tardis. Rocket and Peter Shrugged.

"Sure why not..." Rocket answered, the Doctor smiled happily and made his way to the exit of the Tardis with Rocket and Peter following him outside.

(Okay I realize this chapter is short but I wanted to get the story started bear with me the next couple chapters will be longer.)


End file.
